LEGO Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Since the fifth Jurassic Park movie, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ''was released worldwide, LEGO Jurassic World, the video game, should add ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ''to either the main game or as a DLC. Synopsis Owen Grady and Claire Dearing are on a rescue operation to save the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar from the Mt. Sibo eruption. After, they discover that the operation was all just a lie for the dinosaurs to be auctioned off at Lockwood Manor. Shortly after, an intelligent hybrid known as the Indoraptor escapes and goes on a rampage throughout the manor. New Characters/Skins * Owen Grady (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Camouflage, Rummage through dino droppings, Cut Vines/Rope, Climb Walls) * Claire Dearing (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Use Scanner, Use JW Access Panels, Agility) * Ian Malcolm (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Solve Equation Puzzles, Illuminate Darkness) * Franklin Webb (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Henry Wu (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Solve Equation Puzzles, Use JW Access Panels) * Blue (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Attack, Pounce, Cut Vines/Rope, Track Scent) * Baby Blue (Abilities: Attack) * Baby Charlie (Abilities: Attack) * Baby Delta (Abilities: Attack) * Baby Echo (Abilities: Attack) * Benjamin Lockwood (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Zia Rodriguez (Abilities: Punch, Agility, TBD) * Ken Wheatley (Abilities: Punch, Sniper Rifle, Track LEGO Footsteps) * Eli Mills (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Maisie Lockwood (Abilities: Punch, Use Access Hatches) * Gunnar Eversol (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Hacker (Abilities: Punch, Use Wrench, Bolt Cutters, Hack Computers) * Indoraptor (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite, Pounce, Track Scent, Cut Vines/Rope, Laser Track) * Updated Baryonyx (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite) * Carnotaurus (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite, Charge, Roar) * Allosaurus (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite, Roar) * Stygimoloch (Size: Small, Abilities: Head Swing, Charge) * Sinoceratops (Size: Medium, Abilities: Head Swing, Charge) Possible Characters * Metriacanthosaurus (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite) * Suchomimus (Size: Large, Abilities: Bite, Stomp, Dinosaur Strength, Roar) * Edmontosaurus (Size: Mediun, Abilities: Attack) Levels * Main Street Ruins (Intro) * Rescue Operation * Mt. Sibo's Fury * Hallway Hideout * Indoraptor Showdown Transcripts Main Street Ruins (Intro) ''(Lights flicker, then turn on, illuminating two giant gates. The submarine moves towards the gates.) Mercenary 1: Ugh, I don't feel safe down here... maybe we shouldn't be here? Mercenary 2: Relax, dude. Anything that was in here would be dead by now. It's safe, I assure you. (Submarine gameplay, task is to search the lagoon for any leftovers of the Indominus rex) (Light illuminates the floor, one of Indominus rex's arms is seen on the floor) Mercenary 1: Is that what remains of the beast? Mercenary 2: Indeed. The Mosasaurus sure ate her clean. (Mercenary 1 presses a button, and a claw moves out that maneuvers and shakes the sub) Mercenary 2: Watch what you're doing! Mercenary 1: Sorry! (The claw grabs the arm of the Indominus) Mercenary 1: Aha! Got it! (The sub ties a balloon to the arm that pulls it to the surface) (Camera follows the balloon into the air, but a flash of lightning reveals a shadow underwater) (Camera cuts to Hacker on the surface talking in a radio) Hacker: Alright guys, get out of there, quickly. I need to close the gates now. Over. (Cuts to gameplay as Hacker, objective is to fix levers to close gates.) Hacker: Gates are closing, get out of there, now! Mercenary 2: (Grabs radio and answers) Roge- (goes silent) Hacker: What is it? Repeat, repeat, over! (Eye and mouth are visible from the Mosasaurus. Abruptly, the Mosasaur burps, and Indominus' other arm pokes out from the mouth, reaching around. The wide-eyed Mosasaur swallows Indominus again.) (Mercenary 1 and 2 look confused. 1 scratches his head) (Mosasaur eye looks back at sub, glaring) (Mercenary 1 and 2 hold each other as they scream) (Camera pans above the surface, where the sub's light is seen. The sub's light goes out and Mercenary 1 and 2 are flung out of the lagoon and land next to Hacker.) (Mercenary 1 laughs, Mercenary 2 looks dizzy, Hacker shakes his head and facepalms) (Rotor blades are heard ahead, camera faces a chopper that is landing, but all of a sudden, lightning strikes, and a loud roar is heard) (Mercenary 2 and Hacker gasp and look behind them, Mercenary 1 shakes in fear) (Camera moves to the Tyrannosaurus roaring behind them) (Camera moves back to Mercenary 1, 2, and Hacker, turning around and running.) (CHASE SEQUENCE) (Mercenary 1 and 2 run to the ladder and climb up to safety, Hacker slacks behind, and barely escapes being chomped by the T. rex. The T. rex slams its head against the side of the lagoon, dizzy.) Hacker: That was close... too close... (Cheering is heard as the chopper flies above the lagoon, then the Mosasaur leaps out and eats the Hacker) (Screen cuts to black, then a torch illuminates the darkness. Hacker is greeted by a few security workers, Zara, and the one-armed Indominus inside the Mosasaur's stomach) (INTRO ENDS) Rescue Operation * Multiple cutscenes prior with Eli Mills and Claire Dearing. * Return to Isla Nublar cutscene. * Brachiosaurus in front of Innovation Center cutscene. * Gameplay on Main Street involving preparing vehicles. * Owen finds Blue cutscene, Blue gets tranq'ed. * Claire and Franklin gameplay inside bunker, task unknown. * Baryonyx boss fight and escape cutscene. * Mt. Sibo eruption cutscene, Owen running out of jungle yelling "RUN! RUN!" * Gyrosphere stampede escape gameplay as Claire and Owen. * Carnotaurus vs. Sinoceratops dinosaur battle. Sinoceratops is controlled. * Cutscene where Gyrosphere crashes and Carnotaurus rams it and prepares to attack Owen. * T. rex vs. Carnotaurus dinosaur battle, T. rex is the player controlled dinosaur. * Another gyrosphere stampede escape, ending cutscene is when pyroclastic flow reaches Owen, Claire screams "OWEN!" and gyrosphere falls into ocean. Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games